Counting to Ten
by Seito
Summary: Fluff;Yohx?(“Yoh what are you doing?”“I’m counting to ten.”“Yeah but why?”“They’re the top ten reasons why I love.”“So now what are you going to do?”“I’ll count the stars.”) R


Okay another Shaman King Story.  
  
Mesa no own Shaman King.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone loves stars right? Well to a point that is. Some like to think of it as an escape or something to look at as they relax. Some people like to think of them as their dreams; that seem so close yet so far. Of course that won't stop them to try and reach for them. It is after all an ambition, a dream. Humans can't help but be amazed by this tiny wonders (which are by the way in fact very big up close). But to shamans... They're the most beautiful things in the world of the unnatural. To them stars are the guiding light for spirits and themselves. The stars bring peace and happiness and sometimes even love. Sadly, as humans grow and technology advances, the light of the stars seem to grow dimmer as the cities lights take their place. It won't be long before it is near impossible to see those natural beauties. Stars are truly something special...  
  
Well enough of that. This story isn't about humans and stars (well maybe a little about stars). It's about counting to ten. In fact the story starts on a grassy hill under a great big tree on the outskirts of Tokyo. Where the stars shined brightly and the wind was cool. The moon hung lazily in the midnight blue sky; it's around two o-clock in the morning. A gentle breeze passed through the grass and trees, causing the blades of grass and the leaves of the tree to sway and dance. On the damp grass, laid a boy.  
  
~*~  
  
Let's see. Ichi. Number one. My index finger of my right hand went up. The tip of my finger seemed to cover one of the bright star in the sky. He's beautiful. That's right off the bat. I can't complain and neither is the world. Of course that would explain why half of his followers are young girls... I think. I'm sure about that. I'll have to ask about that when I see him. I'm getting off hand here. Hm... yes beautiful is the right word. From the backside I could have mistaken him for a girl. I better not tell him that.  
  
Ni. Number two. My middle finger went up, creating a peace or V for victory sign against the blue sky. He was strong. It was a miracle that I beat him. I'm sure it was fluke there was no way I could have won, unless it was fate. If there was to be a rematch, right now. I don't think I would win. Well maybe. I'm not too sure.  
  
San. Number three. My ring finger went up, accompanying my other two fingers. He has a kind heart. He can be cruel at time, but he does have a kind-hearted heart. Deep down he really does. He's just trying to make the world a better place. Sort of. Well a better place for shamans...where humans don't exist... Um onto the reason.  
  
Yon. Number four. My pinky finger went up. His voice. It's rich and soothing at the same time. There are many times where I just melt at the sound of his voice or just falling asleep listening to him hum. There are times where I'll randomly make up a conversation just so we can talk and I hear his voice.  
  
Go. Number five. My thumb went up. His smile. He doesn't smile much and not for a lot of people (it's usually in a smirk, not a smile). But when he does it seems to light up the room. I'm not talking about the force smile you sometimes see, but those true, rare, genuine ones. Those are the ones I look forward to each day. It's my goal to make him smile like that.  
  
Roku. Number six. I ran out of fingers. Gotta use my other hand now... I miss him. He's not here right now... I miss him. There's a hollow feeling in my heart and it always hurts when he isn't around. When he's around, the feeling disappear. Almost like he's a drug I can't get enough of, which also happens to be good for me.  
  
Nana. Number seven. Seven fingers were up in the air right now. He's protective of me. I can handle myself perfectly fine. Anna made sure of that. The fact he would go to the ends of the earth and up to stars in the sky to makes sure I was safe is what makes him so protective. Strange how he would do that for me. He doesn't really seem to be that type of person when you think about it.  
  
Hachi. Number eight. My second ring finger went up. He cared. You had to blind and not see that. He cared. It didn't always seem like that but he did. He truly did. I only need to look into those eyes of his and know the truth. There is nothing he can keep from me and there is nothing I can keep from him. Fair trade I think.  
  
Kyuu. Number nine. Nine of fingers were up as my pinky appeared with the other eight. This is the second easiest reason. He's the other half my soul. Literally. He made me feel complete and I felt incomplete without him. Ah I am getting depressed. Better not think about it.  
  
Juu. Number ten. My thumb, the last of my fingers went up. This was the last and the easiest reason. He loved me. There's nothing more I can say other then the fact that I love him too. Simple ne?  
  
"Yoh what are you doing?"  
  
Oh! He's here. I gave him a grin as I show him my ten fingers. "I'm counting to ten," I said. He looked at me strangely. I guess he doesn't understand what I'm doing. Instead he slides himself behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I snuggled close to the warmth. Hmm. So warm.  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
I smiled at him and said, "I told you. I'm counting to ten."  
  
"Yeah but why?"  
  
"They're the top ten reasons why I love."  
  
A grin appeared on his face. "Oh," was he said. I gave him on of my carefree grin in reply. Ahh so warm. It was cold out here before he came.  
  
"So now what are you going to do, now that you've counted to ten."  
  
"I'll count the stars." Yup. I would match every star in the sky with a reason. I would count until I ran out of stars. Which is very possible. Suddenly a yawn escape from me. I guess I'm more tired then I thought. Mmmm.  
  
~*~  
  
Hao smiled. His little brother was asleep, snuggling deeper into his cloak and closer to his chest for warmth. Yoh was so cute like this. He knew he would have found his brother out here. Yoh enjoyed watching the stars as much as the next shaman but more.  
  
Hao looked up at the bright stars, which greeted him in return with the twinkle. He smiled. Looking down on his little brother, he whispered. "Too late Yoh. I've already counted the stars. I'd counted until I ran out of them." He gently kissed Yoh on the forehead, careful enough to wake him. Then after pulling his brown cloak closer, Hao return his glazed to the stars.  
  
In the distance, the majestic sun began to rise. The brilliant rays streaked across the grassy plains, touching everything with its bright light. The stars began to fade away. The midnight blue sky turned a light blue color, almost white. The roundness of the sun, slowly began to peak over the horizon. The coldness of the night slowly began to fade away and was replaced by the warmest of the sun. The sun, rising in the East, the symbol of new beginnings. The two boys sat there, one asleep, the other watching the one sleep. Peace settle. For now everything made sense. For now they would just enjoy the moment.  
  
~*~  
  
Well you like? Inspired by a Naruto/Sasuke (Naruto) story "Matching the Stars" and a Duo/Heero (Gundam Wing) story um... I forget the title but it has something to do with ten reasons. This didn't follow at nice as I hoped it would. Oh well. Also please forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry that it's so short and if Hao is out of character. If I got any thing wrong about Hao's personality, please don't mind them. I haven't met Hao yet. I've only read two of the manga books and the English dub stinks. Please forgive me. **Bows over and over again** I hoped you enjoyed the story though. I'm sorry again. (I should wrote this as a Naruto story...)  
  
**Puppy Eyes** Pretty please with sugar on top review. ^^ 


End file.
